Gallery of Pain
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: After Tori finds out about Cat cutting herself she can't help but express her feelings though painting... when Cat's brother comes back to town a bunch of trouble starts... Cori... girl/girl... cutting and maybe more...


**A/N:** disclaimer for whole story.. cause i know i won't be able to remember.. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT OCCS AND THE PLOT IDEA... the following has girl/girl... this is based off of a true story.. no not everything that happens is based off of it.. i had to fit it to Tori and Cat, but know the actions behind the characters is real ... let me know if u want me to continue or stop at a one shot...

* * *

><p>I dragged the pain brush across the canvas as a tear slipped past my eye. On the canvas was a picture of my best friend, ex girlfriend, Cat Valentine. Shaking my head I think, I should have known that something was going on. I just couldn t take the abuse. Cat had told me that she loved me then would shy away when I needed her. It wasn t until we had broke up that I had found out about her home life. It would explain the busies, the weird stories she told, and as of lately.. her wrists... Another tear hit the canvas and it fell onto her newly painted hair. The red paint dripped on my floor and it sent me into a flashback. A flashback of the night I had found her...<p>

**_2 weeks earlier_**

"Cat! I got a movie! Lion King! Cat..?" I said well opening her bedroom door.

There sat Cat. Right in front of her bed with one arm dripping blood and the other holding a raver blade in the other. Looking at her eyes in shook and she had a glazed of her look that made me shiver. My feet moved quickly to her side and I grabbed her bleeding wrist. She finally looked at me and I could see the pain behind her brown eyes. I got up and ran to her bathroom. It was pointless to yell for help seeing her family was away on a trip. Still pissed me off that they left her here. When I returned to the bedroom she had sat up onto her bed, but her carpet was stained. As I sat down next to her I waited for her to explain.

"Cat.. hun why did you do this?" I whisper cleaning the cut that had stopped bleeding.

She let out a little whimper as I wrap her wrist up. Looking at my hands I see that they were covered in blood and shaking. She interlaced our fingers and I finally looked up at my first friend at Hollywood Arts. The tears were running down her face and I brushed them away only to leave a streak of blood. My own tears fell and she held me. She was the one that had tried to commit suicide and I was the big bag of emotions. I looked up at her and saw a soft smile on her lips and she laid us down on her bed.

It was silent for a long time before she finally tells me the truth, "I... I was... raped." it comes out as a broken whisper.

"When! Who! Have you gone to the police? My dad could take care of everything for you if you don't want a stranger..."

"It was nine years ago Tori."

"Who?" I whisper and she starts to cry harder, "Cat... Cat!" I have her look at me, "Who. Did. It. I won t do anything I promise. Just tell me."

"My brother." She whispers before crying again.

Pulling the red head close I try to sort my thoughts out. She has two brothers, but it has to be her older. He had went off to college last year. I run my fingers through her hair and I try to think of something to try and make her feel better. I look at her wrist and hand that hold with my own. the blood had dried by now and it made the lines in my hands stand out more. I look over at her and she leans in and kisses me. I know I m getting into something complicated, but I let her kiss me for old time's sake. We didn't get back together, but I wouldn t had minded it.

_**Present**_

My phone going off pulled me from my memory. Placing the paint brush down I look at the caller ID. It s Cat. With a glance at the clock I notice that it s 4 in the morning... what is she still doing up? The only reason I m up is because I ve been having sleeping problems since I found out. With another glance at the painting that I had almost finished I answered the phone with a chipper voice.

"Hey Cat what's shakin'?"

Suddenly she cries three words that chance everything..., "He's coming home."


End file.
